


Skin

by sidekikcs



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Hair Pulling, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, all the mild kinky thangs, bottom!Steve, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 19:10:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1522340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidekikcs/pseuds/sidekikcs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Willam Belli once said, "Guys don't care about your hairstyle. If it's blond, they want it long, and in their fist."</p><p>Steve's hair might not be long, but it's certainly in someone's fist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skin

**Author's Note:**

> my summary is a quote from the true gay icon i have reached full gay capacity 
> 
> title is unrelated but i needed it

Tony wasn't honestly paying attention to anything happening at the dinner. Natasha was talking about one of her past missions, earning a chorus of laughter here and there, but since he'd picked him up from Brooklyn, Tony had been wondering how it was possible for Steve to look  _that good_ in a suit.

It's not that Steve hadn't noticed Tony staring at him. He liked acting oblivious to Tony's perverted staring, while (secretly) moving in ways that showed off his body perfectly. 

It was just him and Tony on their side of the table. Lucky for them. Bruce tried to get Tony's attention twice while discussing some of their recent experiments, but Tony was not listening at fucking all.

"He's tired," Steve said, patting Tony's thigh. Tony jolted, sensitive from even the slightest touch near his groin. 

Especially a touch from Steve.

Steve had noticed his erection long ago, but didn't prioritize it. 

But eventually, the other four members of the team (plus Jane and Darcy, life-of-the-party type of girls) got so immersed in their own stories that Steve was able to slide his hand up Tony's thigh, undo his belt, pull down his zipper, and stick his hand into Tony's pants.

"Dammit," Tony whispered, moving his hips up so Steve's fingers would brush his erection. Steve slipped his fingers under Tony's boxers and down the length of his dick, rubbing his thumb along the underside of the head.

Tony clasped Steve's wrist and held on, squeezing hard to keep himself from making any noises.

Steve rotated his wrist while sliding his hand up and down in a subtle motion that no one had noticed yet. Thor said something to Steve, and they engaged in a short conversation, with Tony practically biting a hole through his lip the entire time.

Tony tried his best to make it look like he was snuggling up next to Steve, but he said out of the corner of his mouth, "When I get you home, that ass is  _mine_. You hear me? I'm going to fucking destroy you."

 _That_ got Steve going,

He kept his hand on Tony's dick, rubbing his fingers around the head and smearing the precome down his shaft, rubbing up and down slowly. Tony let out a soft noise that only Steve heard. 

Steve kept up for almost thirty whole minutes before he whispered back to Tony, "I'd really like to take you up on that whole 'your ass is mine' thing. Like, now."

He slowly zipped up Tony's pants and helped him buckle his belt. Tony yawned and Steve rubbed his back, all a part of an act, "Tony's tired. We're gonna head home."

They waved goodbye to the team, left some money to help them pay for the dinner, and practically ran outside to Tony's car.

*

Tony really wasn't kidding.

Steve hadn't gotten a moment to consider what was happening before he was naked, being shoved down on Tony's bed and rolled over onto his stomach. Tony opened the bedside table quickly and spread lube on his fingers, then shoved two into Steve.

Steve cried out, pushing his shoulders down to the mattress an raising his hips up. Tony pumped his fingers in and out aggressively, completely focused on getting Steve open as quickly as possible.

A third finger was added sooner than Steve expected, but when they stabbed at his prostate he really didn't care. He rode back on them, rolling his hips and whispering Tony's name.

"Fuck," Tony moaned (he'd gotten naked at some point, which Steve hadn't noticed). 

Tony'd had enough, so he pulled his fingers from Steve's ass, coated his dick with lube and slid into Steve, right up to the hilt. Steve gasped, his hands coming up to hug the pillow his face was shoved in.

He held onto the pillow as Tony moved, the fronts of his thighs slapping against the backs of Steve's. He went fast and hard, enough to make the bed frame creak and sway. He gripped Steve's hips hard to get some leverage as he sped up. 

Noises fell out of Steve without him really having any control over it. He got lost in how powerful Tony felt. He bit his lip and tilted his head slightly to look back at Tony.

Whatever look was in Steve's eyes drove Tony crazy. It was a mix of lust and a plea for more, so Tony gripped his hair and pulled his head back, lifting his shoulders from the mattress and pulling his head all the way back so he could kiss his neck.

Steve moaned, Tony kept his hard and fast pace, while he whispered the filthiest things he could think of into Tony's ear.

"Such a good boy, letting me take you," he moaned, stopping for a couple of seconds, as deep inside of Steve as he could go, before moving again, thrusting hard and fast. He could see redness on the backs of Steve's (fucking hot and muscular) thighs. "I told you I'd destroy you. I'm making that my prime objective."

He shoved Steve back down to the mattress, but twisted his fist into Steve's hair again and held his head up. 

"I want to hear you," Tony fucking  _growled_ from above him, "I want to hear my good boy."

"Tony,  _Tony_ ," Steve gasped. 

"You're so tight, no matter what I do. So warm and tight. Could fuck you for the rest of my life and never get tired."

He reached down and tugged on Steve's balls, which was enough to make Steve come, clenching hard around Tony, who still fucked him hard and fast throughout Steve's orgasm. 

He kept thrusting until Steve's body was twitching, and at that point he pulled out and rolled Steve over. Steve's eyes were half-lidded, and he shut them quite often, with a dazed expression. Tony crawled up Steve's chest and buried himself in Steve's mouth. Steve wasn't together enough for his gag reflex to even kick in, it seemed. Tony was down his throat, grinding against his face until he came, buried in Steve's throat.

Tony's chest heaved, sweat dripped from his forehead and down off his chin. He pulled out of Steve's mouth, saliva (and some of his come) dripping out of the side of his mouth.

Steve's eyes didn't open, and his arm fell from his chest to the bed. Tony leaned down and licked his come from Steve's chin and kissed him, forcing the semen into his mouth. Steve swallowed it lazily. 

Tony stepped off the bed to observe. Steve was lying in his own come, the insides of his thighs looked to be bruising already, his hips were bruising too, and every time he moved his leg even just an inch, he winced. 

Tony turned and entered the bathroom, grabbing a towel from the rack. He cleaned off his dick and entered the room, rolling Steve onto his back and wiping off the come on his back. He tossed the towel into the hamper and crawled up next to Steve. Steve rolled over and threw his arm over Tony's chest.

"You might be walking funny tomorrow," Tony chuckled.

Steve groaned. "Not even  _you're_ that good, Tony."

"I wonder if you'll be say that next time. And trust me, there's going to be a next time, very soon."

"I'm tired."

"I didn't mean right now."

He brushed the sweaty hair from Steve forehead and kissed him. "But, god, you're so fucking pretty. You're a pretty boy, you know that?"

Steve smiled. "I'm aware."

Steve nuzzled his face in Tony's chest. "I think I might prefer receiving."

Tony laughed and pulled him closer.

"I told you, you would. But when you have a top like me, it's hard not to like it."

Steve rolled his eyes, but a big, goofy smile was stuck on his face.

"Go to sleep, Tony."


End file.
